Horses and Heartbreak
by ForeverFaithful93
Summary: Every teenager needs a summer job, and at the Gallagher Academy it usually consists of top secret missions and top level clearance. But in Nebraska it usually requires a shovel and rubber boots...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I had an idea… this is just a brief look at what the story will be about. Let me know what you think, if I should continue…. Thanks!!**

I stepped off the plane and into the airport I had visited so many times before. Looking around I searched for the two familiar faces that were always there waiting for me.

"Cammie! Oh my how you've grown! Look at you. Such a beautiful young lady." My grandmother rushed forward and pulled me into one of those grandmother hugs where it is impossible to breathe.

"Yes she has grown, it is so good to see you sweetheart. We missed you over Christmas." My grandpa was now standing at my side. "Its good to see you Cameron." He reached over and gave me a hug.

"Its good to see you two too."

"Why don't we go get your luggage and then head back to the ranch."

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Grandpa threw my bags in the bed of his truck and we started the 45 minute journey home.

"You know Cam, your grandmother and I were thinking, maybe you should get a job this summer. You know, so that you can have some spending money." My grandpa was avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know Grandpa." The idea of a summer job didn't really fit into my idea of a peaceful summer full of sleeping in.

"Well, I talked to your mom and she thinks it is a wonderful idea. And I already made plans for you to go over to the Miller's farm and help out with their horses."

"When do I start?" I gave up on the idea of even trying to convince my grandfather of anything other than what he already had his mind set on.

"Tomorrow, 8:00 am."

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Sorry its short, it's just an idea. Let me know if I should continue it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story takes place in the summer break after book 3. And I am sorry it has taken me this long to update… Please let me know what you think.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

I never thought I would be using an alarm clock during summer break. Ha. 8:30 Am. I rolled out of bed and shut the idiotic thing off. I threw on some jeans and a hoodie and made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning." My grandma was sitting at the table stirring her tea and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

I reached over and helped myself to a piece of toast, "Pretty good. Where's Grandpa?"

"He went out to the barn pretty early; I don't know what he's doing." She looked up from the paper, "So, are you ready to start your job?"

"I don't know about this Grandma. I mean, I don't think it's a good idea…" I looked up and glanced at her.

"You don't remember them, do you? The Millers. They were the ones with that precious little pony that you always used to ride. Mike and Emma. And they have a grandson, Matt. You two were inseparable when you were little."

"Oh, I know who you are talking about now! I remember that pony, wasn't her name Willow? Wow, I haven't thought about them for a really long time. How's Matt?" I remember we would climb trees and play tag for hours on end. I had the biggest crush on him. What I wouldn't give to have those days back. And then he and his parents moved away and I went to Gallagher.

"From what I've heard he's doing well. Actually, he's in for the summer. Maybe you two can do something together." My grandma smiled, "I remember how you two were the best of friends."

My grandpa chose that moment to come in the door. "You about ready Cam? I plan on leaving here in 15 minutes. I have to go into town, so I'll drop you off at the Miller's place on my way."

"Yea, I'll be ready in just a minute." I glanced at my grandma as I turned toward the hallway. She smiled encouragingly, and I couldn't help but think that this summer may not be that bad.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Well, here we are." My grandpa shut off the truck and stepped out. "Since I'm here, I might as well ask Mike about that tractor we were talking about." I slid from the truck and looked around. This place hasn't changed that much since I was last here. The barn has a new coat of paint, but that's about it.

We turned as the screen door banged open and Emma stepped down off the porch. "Is that little Cammie Morgan?" She rushed forward and pulled me into one of her famous hugs. "Oh my, how you've grown!"

"Hi, Mrs. Miller. Thank you for letting me work here this summer." I glanced up at my grandfather as he cleared his throat.

"Hello Emma, where exactly is your husband?" My grandfather apparently wasn't too comfortable just standing there as Mrs. Miller and I talked.

"He should be in the barn, but you know I can never keep track of him. Last I saw him, he and Matt were turning the horses out, and then Matt went into town to pick up a few things." Matt is here for the summer. I felt myself smile.

"Alright, I'll go and check. It was nice seeing you. I'll be back here to get you around four Cameron. Be good." And with that he was making his way toward the barn.

"Well, isn't that nice. He doesn't have to come all the way out here to get you; we would have taken you home. But I know better than to argue with your grandfather." She smiled over at me, "It is really great to see you Cammie."

"The same to you Mrs. Miller." I looked around, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you want me to do this summer?"

"Well, Mike and I started boarding horses for people who are out of town. It began as a favor to a friend but as word spread, more people have asked us if we could keep their horses while they go on vacation or go visit their grandchildren or for whatever reason. And so, we have started charging people." We walked along the fence and watched as the horses frolicked in the field. "At the moment we are boarding 7 horses, in addition to the 3 that we own."

"Do you still have Willow?" I remembered all those hours I would spend content just to sit in her stall.

"Yes, even though she is getting up in her years, she still loves to play in the field and eat her favorite sugar cubes." We had turned and were walking along the back fence when Mr. Miller came out of the barn.

"Hello Cammie. How wonderful it is to see you. You're grandfather just left." He made his way toward us, a black Labrador puppy at his heels.

"Hello Mr. Miller. Thank you for letting me work here this summer." I was just stepping around a rather large mud puddle when the puppy decided to run under my feet. In an attempt to avoid crushing the small animal I lost my balance and fell flat on my face. In the mud puddle.

"Oh, my dear. Are you alright?" Mrs. Miller was at my side and Mr. Miller was attempting to catch the puppy.

"Yes, I'm alright." I couldn't help but laugh. I could have avoided falling in the puddle, but it would have required a move that I would have had a fairly difficult time explaining to the Millers. The puppy had made his way around Mrs. Miller's legs and was now licking my face. I got to my feet and picked up the puppy.

"I am so sorry Cammie. His is still being trained." Mr. Miller looked ashamed as he took the puppy from my arms. "This is Chief. And we just got him a week ago."

"Hello Chief, and it's fine Mr. Miller. No harm done. But,"

"Why don't we get you inside and cleaned up." Mrs. Miller had read my mind.

"Thank you." We turned around and were just almost to the house when a truck pulled up. And out stepped a person from my past. Matt. Gone were the chubby cheeks, replaced by a chiseled jaw and dimples. He has the same sandy hair swept across his forehead, and a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well, look who it is. Little Miss Cammie Morgan." I realized that he was taking in the fact that I am completely covered in mud. Before I could respond Mrs. Miller was pulling me up the front porch steps.

"Oh good, Matt, you're back. Why don't you go and help your grandfather while I get Cammie cleaned up." I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that Matt was watching, and he smiled at me before turning to do as his grandmother had asked.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry it has taken me so long to update, school has been crazy. Well, I really hope you like this!**

Mrs. Miller showed me up to a spare bedroom in their old farmhouse, the old farmhouse where Matt and I had played hide and seek so many years ago.

"I'm sure you will find something to wear," She rummaged around through a closet. "I know they will be to big, but here is a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Once you get changed, I will take your clothes and throw them in the wash." She handed me the clothes and then made her way out of the bed room. She was about to go out the door when she looked back over her shoulder and smiled at me, "It's really nice to have you here Cammie. I'll be down in the kitchen whenever you are ready."

I took my time changing my clothes and brushing the mud from my hair. Matt was here. After all these years, after all that had happened, my heart still fluttered when I saw him. I thought back to Christmas break with Bex. We had been in London the whole time. I was sure that Zach would be there. I was sure that he would just show up and look at me with that smirk and call me Gallagher Girl. But did he ever show up? Did I ever see his smirk? No. Never. The whole time we were in London. When we got back to Gallagher, I found the courage to ask mom about him. I asked her if she had heard anything from her sources. After a talk with Solomon, she took me to her office and told me that Gallagher Academy would no longer have anything to do with the Blackthorne Academy. She wouldn't tell me why, but I could tell that something was wrong. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, I couldn't help but feel worried. Zach hadn't shown up. He wasn't there.

Liz hacked into everything she could think of. But everywhere she looked, she found nothing. A month after Bex and I returned from London, I received a postcard. Immediately I knew who wrote it. _Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry I wasn't there in London. There were more pressing matters. I hate to say this but, you will never see me again. I can't tell you anymore, but believe me when I say that it is for the best. Take care. -Z. _I couldn't believe it. I was never going to see him again.

Well, thinking about that had just ruined my previously pleasant mood. Great. It was time I got over Zach. There was no reason for me to constantly think about a person who I was never going to see again.

I made my way out of the bedroom and started down the stairs. I heard the screen door open and then two people were talking. I recognized Mrs. Miller's voice right away. I stopped on the stairs and strained to hear the other voice. But whoever it was was speaking very low, making it incredibly difficult for me to eavesdrop. Continuing down the stairs I realized that it was Matt who was talking to Mrs. Miller. I smiled to myself as I made my way into the kitchen.

Mrs. Miller looked up from the newspaper that was laying on the table and smiled at me. "Hello dear. Matt just came in to tell me that one of his friends would be coming for a visit tomorrow. Here, let me take your dirty clothes. I'll go ahead and put them in the wash." She took the clothes from my hand and made her way back down the hall. I looked over at Matt, and couldn't help but stare. He had on a tight fitting dark blue t-shirt that fit him just right. He must play a sport at whatever school he is going to. Liz is going to love finding that out.

"It's been a long time Cammie. How are you?" Matt moved toward the table where his grandmother had been sitting and pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"Thank you. I'm doing well, how are you? Glad to be back for the summer?" Why was I talking so formally? We used to be best friends. We grew up together.

"I'm doing great. And as for being back for the summer, I wish I never had to leave this place. One of my friends from school is coming out for a few days. I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully." He looked out the window and then back at me. It looked like he was worried about something. It almost seemed like he wished I wasn't here. But whatever he had been thinking was gong as he asked, "So, how has school been?"

School. Ha. Like I could tell him that I was worried every night that a group of very bad people would sneak in my bedroom and kill me in my sleep. "School is great. I really enjoy it. How about you?"

"The same. I really liked my classes last year, and I am so excited to finally be a senior." He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Mrs. Miller chose that time to come back into the kitchen.

"Enough chitchat you two, there is work to be done." Even in her attempt to sound strict, the older lady couldn't help but smile.

**9:30 that night**

"Liz, are you sure you can't find anything?" I was on a four-way call with my roommates. Liz was trying to find anything on Matt Miller, and so far, she was having no luck.

"Cam, are you sure that his name really is Matt Miller? Maybe it has been changed." Bex sounded skeptical.

"Or maybe his name never was Matt Miller." I could hear the smile in Macey's voice.

"Oh, wait." Liz started mumbling to herself, not saying anything loud enough for me to understand. "Do you guys have your computers on?" I glanced down at the computer screen in front of me and said yes into the phone at the same time as my other friends. "Good, I'm going to send you guys a picture I found." For some reason my heart was beating faster as I waited for the picture to load. There was an audible gasp from Bex and Macey as they saw the picture.

"Oh." That was all I could say when I saw the picture. Looking out of my computer screen was the face of a boy who I had just seen a few short hours ago. But it was the boy who was standing beside him who made my draw my breath. Zach Goode.

**A/N: So... What do you think??**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go! Let me know what you think…**

"Cam? Are you alright?" My friends were beginning to worry about me. To be completely honest, I had forgotten they were still on the phone.

"Yea, I'm fine." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was the boy that had haunted my dreams every time I closed my eyes. And he was standing with a boy that I had just left. How was that possible? My eyes were drawn to the lower left corner of the photo. There, on the corner of Matt's shirt, was a tiny crest. It was the same crest that I had seen so many times before. "Liz, did you check Blackthorne's database for any info on Matt?"

"No, they must have tightened their security cause my search apparently didn't cover it. Hold on."

"What did you see, Cam?" Bex asked.

"Check out the very bottom left corner, there is a tiny crest on Matt's shirt. Look familiar to you?" My heart started beating faster.

"He goes to Blackthorne!" Bex, Macey and Lix exclaimed instantaneously.

I rolled out of bed an hour before my alarm was set to go off. I hadn't slept well all night. I couldn't help but think about Zach. And Matt. And Blackthorne. And the fact that one of Matt's friends was coming today. Wait. His friend was coming TODAY!

I threw on some clothes and made my way to the kitchen. Like always, my grandma was sitting at the table, sipping her tea. "Well, good morning Cammie. You're up early."

"Yea, I guess I just couldn't sleep anymore." I smiled as I took a seat. My grandma had always been an early riser.

"Well, this is a surprise." My grandpa patted my head as he made his way towards the head of the table. "Good morning sweetheart." He exchanged a look with my grandma and then they both turned to me.

"Your grandfather and I were thinking. Maybe it would be nice for one of your friends to come and stay for a little while. I mean, if that's alright with you."

What? Did my grandparents just tell me that I could have a friend over? "Well, we talked to your mother and she said that it sounded like a wonderful idea," My grandpa took a long sip of his coffee. "Actually, she already made plans for one of your friends to come. What did she say her name was?"

"Rebecca? Does that sound right?" My grandma was smirking behind her tea cup.

"Bex! What? When does she get here?" I couldn't believe it. I had just talked to her last night. How could she have not said anything? Unless she didn't know either. "When did you and my mom talk about this?"

"Yesterday, when you were at the Miller's. And she will be arriving in about, four hours."

"Cammie!" Bex was running down the driveway, her bags left in a heap by the car.

"I can't believe you're actually here. In Nebraska." I gave my best friend a hug. "When did you find out?"

"Right after I got off the phone with you actually. My parents walked into my bedroom and handed me a plane ticket. I got up early and got on the plane and here I am!" She laughed at the look on my face.

"Come on, let's get your bags inside."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"So, tell me about this Matt. I already know what he looks like, but what else?" We were sitting on my bed after getting all of her stuff unpacked in the guest bedroom.

"Well, we kinda grew up together, being neighbors and all. And we were best friends. Until he and his parents moved away. And that was the same time I started going to Gallagher. I hadn't seen him until yesterday at his grandparent's."

"Well, that's interesting. Even in all of the summers you've spent here, you've never seen him. Even just passing by?" She looked at the picture that was pulled up on the laptop's screen.

"Not even once." And I felt a pang of regret at that. I wish I would have seen him more often, kept in touch.

"And when will I get to meet this Matt?" I could tell my friend was smiling even without looking at her.

"Grandpa said that I could have today off, since you are here and Matt's friend is there. So officially you will meet him tomorrow."

"What about unofficially? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Bex wouldn't have been able to keep the excitement out of her voice even if she tried.

"Well, it is only noon. And we really have no where to be until dinner," I looked over at Bex. Her smile was just as big as mine. "So, maybe we could put our spy training to good use and go check out the neighbor's grandson and his mysterious friend…"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this! Please, let me know what you think…**


End file.
